


Your smile shines more brightly than all lights

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Whenever Yuya feels like he isn't enough, Yuto is always there to remind him how gorgeous his smile is.Birthday fic for the cutie CounterKnight ♡





	Your smile shines more brightly than all lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CounterKnight291543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/gifts).



> I know I'm late but what counts is the intention!! Happy Birthday, CK!!! ♡ 
> 
> As for the rest, I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote jabdd I must confess I never wrote anything like this before so it was a pretty good challenge

The food tastes like ash on his tongue.

Yuya noticed, how day after day, locked in that room and forced to duel in the Friendship Cup for everyone’s entertainment the food he’s been served grew more and more inedible. At first he had shrugged it off, after all, nothing compared to his mom’s extraordinary cooking skills and her delicious pancake sandwiches.

But with each “entertainment” duel, his friends kept disappearing without a trace and the knot in his stomach grew tighter.

This is wrong…

He is an  _ entertainer _ , he is happy as long the crowd is happy.

And the crowd was  _ cheering _ ; cheering for  _ him- _ the winner. However he couldn’t help but feel  _ miserable _ as Roger patted his shoulder and personally congratulated him while Shinji was dragged away, all the while glaring at him with blazing fury and yelling at the top of his lungs  _ “Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!”  _ and  _ that  _ alone was even louder than the crowd’s cheering on his ears.

He ends up placing the cutlery down, the food almost untouched and roams directly for the large bed in the center, Shun and Crow should be duelling now but Yuya doesn’t really  _ care  _ about the outcome, just the thought of duelling either of them next makes him sick. They’ll be gone too.

He lays down and, as if automatic, the lights are turned off and Yuya can't help but rewind the duel he had that day; it was a blood-pumping duel, both him and Shinji giving their all to transmitte their own messages, Shinji’s to the masses, Yuya’s to Jack. In the end both were futile as Jack barely arched a brow when Yuya’s Synchro Monster cutted Shinji’s in half taking away the rest of his life points.

The look on Shinji’s face as the snake that is Roger came down to praise him with his fake smile will never leave his head.

“I’m sorry…” He whispers and using the cover of the darkness he lets the first tears fall.

_ “Whenever you feel like crying, just smile.”  _ Dad.

_ “Boys don’t cry, Yuya!”  _ Yuzu…

In the end, he couldn't protect anyone. They all  _ left _ because of him.

Yuya grits his teeth, furiously wiping away his tears. Pathetic. How will he make others smile when he can't smile himself!?

_ “It’s fine to cry.” _ …

Yuto.

“...I’m sorry.” He repeats, he also couldn’t protect Yuto. “I- I couldn't keep our promise--”

He’s so tired. So tired of being  _ useless _ .

“I- I can’t do…  _ anything _ !” Yuya chokes out, clenching his fists until his nails dig in his palms. He throws his forearm over his eyes and screams. “Because I’m weak! Dad ran away! Yuzu got kidnapped! My friends are gone! And you… you died in my arms!”

And for 10 heart-wrenching minutes there's the  _ silence _ , just Yuya in his lonely room, pained sobs drowned in the cold darkness.

Yuto’s voice was  _ gone  _ and for a short minute Yuya questions his sanity. He was  _ sure  _ he had heard his counterpart’s voice and sometimes he could even feel his presence by his side. It was  _ unreal _ ; specially when Yuya himself had felt the warmth leaving Yuto’s body.

“...Yuto?”

Yuya flinches when a cold sensation spreads over his tear stained left cheek. He immediately runs to the side, pressing his left cheek to the mattress and almost instantly, he feels  _ something _ touch his back.

“Yuto?” He calls again, hesitant and a bit scared.

Silence...

He’s definitely insane.

Yuya bites down a gasp as he feels a ghostly touch linger over his waist.  _ “It’s not your fault. You did well today, that was a great duel. The crowd looked really pumped up.” _

“Yes. But Shinji-- He hates me… He called me a traitor.”

_ “In a duel, there will always be a winner and a loser. You won, that's what matters.” _

Yuya frowns. The ghostly touch spreading up his sides making the boy shiver.

This can’t be real. It’s not real. It's just his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

_ “You looked so  _ beautiful _. Your smile shines more brightly than all of City’s lights combined.” _

Yuya bites his bottom lip, his cheeks growing warmer. A shiver runs down his spine at the ticklish sensation on his neck.

“Ahh… Y-Yuto…”

_ “All eyes were on  _ you _. I was there, by your side. Watching  _ everything _ , watching all those people eat up up with their eyes…” _

Yuya moans, the possessive tone in his counterpart’s voice going straight to his cock.

_ “So cute. So perfect. So pretty.” _

Yuya gasps, rubbing his tights together as his erection pulsed painfully. The boy yelps as the cold sensation pushes inside his clothes, travelling down his feverish skin until it rests over his hard on.

“Yu...Yuto...nnhh…”

_ “Shhh. It's fine. I got you now. Just let it go. Let me hear that beautiful voice, Yuya.” _

Yuya whines, slipping his hand inside his pants, wrapping it around his dick and pumping it furiously along with the slender cold fingers.

Yuto is kissing along his exposed collar bone, the other boy’s hard chest pressed flush against Yuya’s back and Yuya  _ swears  _ he can feel something  _ hard  _ poking against the small of his back.

“Ah...ah..ah...Ah!! Yuto!!”

He can't hold back anymore, shameless moans slip past his lips as he turns into a quivering mess.

Yuya whines and unbuckles his belt, pushing his pants down until his knees along with the underwear. He quickly grinds his exposed ass against Yuto’s crotch as he shoves two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks them with enthusiasm making sure they're properly wet.

_ “Look at you, shivering so prettily. You’re all over my cock, you messy little thing.” _

Yuya then removes the fingers out of his mouth, bringing his fingertips to his rim. He holds down a breath, imagining those are Yuto’s instead.

_ “Do you want me, Yuya? Do you want me to take care of you? Just for this night.” _

“Just for this night.” Yuya parrots, slipping the first digit inside his tight entrance. “P-Please…”

_ “I got you now. Relax.”  _ Yuto is hugging him now, his face nestled on the crook of Yuya’s neck as he lazily thrusts his hips forward.

“M-More…!” And a second finger is added.

_ “You’re doing so well, Yuya. So tight. So perfect. I can’t wait to bury my cock in you and truly make you  _ mine. _ ” _

It’s too much.

Yuya violently shakes his head as the thrusts get faster and those fingers start to scissor him open and curling inside him until they find that spot.

“Ah! T-There…!”

And Yuto kisses him tenderly, keeping hitting that same spot that makes Yuya see starts and moan brokenly like a wounded animal.

_ “Don’t hold your voice. Let them hear you’re  _ mine _!” _

“Ah.. Ah! Y-Yuto! Yutooo! I’m… cumming--!”

_ “Do it. Cum for me, my little star.” _

And Yuya does, his back arching in a perfect bow as the orgasm rushes through his body.

When the fingers finally slip out of him, Yuya feels dizzy; between the euphoria of orgasming and Yuto’s constant praize, Yuya lets his head lull to the side, passing out.

_ “I’m sure your smile will save them, like it saved me.” _

And Yuya can't help but smile.


End file.
